Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to handheld electronic devices and more particularly to gripping elements that enable a user to more easily hold a handheld device.
A wide variety of handheld electronic devices are offered today. Examples of handheld electronic devices include cellular telephones, tablet devices, electronic games, recording devices, cameras, remote control devices and the like. Users handle electronic devices numerous times throughout the day, while performing various other tasks and when positioned in various postures.
For example, a user may insert and remove a handheld electronic device (e.g., a cellular telephone) from the user's pocket or handbag multiple times over the course of the day, such as when checking notifications, text messages, answering or placing telephone calls, email and the like. The user may do so while standing, sitting, walking, and/or carrying other items in one or both hands. Users often handle electronic devices while occupied with various other activities, such as while riding in an automobile, jogging, attending a classroom, and the like.
Unfortunately, the foregoing usage patterns lead to handheld electronic devices being dropped. In particular, cell phones that have a smooth housing surface are easily dropped. Various attempts have been proposed to reduce the likelihood that a device is dropped. For example, the housing of the device may be formed with rough surfaces. Additionally or alternatively, a separate case may be attached to the device, where the case has a rough surface to facilitate gripping.
However, the rough surfaces provided on device housings and/or exhibit certain limitations. In particular, the rough surface on the housing or case catches on clothing or other objects in a pocket or handbag and in turn render it more difficult to remove the device from the pocket, handbag or other constrained area. As another example, a case may be formed with a sticky or rubber surface that exhibits strong frictional characteristics. Unfortunately, when the handheld device is inserted into a pocket, handbag or other constrained area, the sticky surface also engages the surrounding environment (e.g., pants material, a person pocket, a backpack pocket, etc.) and increases the difficulty to remove the device.
A need remains for improved gripping elements that facilitate gripping by the fingers of an individual, without unduly increasing the difficulty to remove a handheld device from a constrained area.